


Seungkwan's Thong.

by Kwiyomiboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boonon, M/M, Smut, Thongs - Freeform, im going to hell, otp, seungsol, solboo, stop me, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwiyomiboo/pseuds/Kwiyomiboo
Summary: I don't even know what to name this...there's no real plot, it's a sad attempt at smut, and I'm going straight to hell....enjoy! :)





	Seungkwan's Thong.

**Author's Note:**

> Seungkwan buys a thong and Vernon can't live his life.  
> ((aka this took me forever to get motivated to write but at the end I go so lazy~))

There was something bothering Vernon these days.

No, it wasn't the copious amount of sleepless nights due to Seokmin’s loud voice and Jeonghan’s unapologetic stomping about. No, it wasn't the fact that Mingyu had been borrowing a lot of his clothes lately and stretching them out (although it thoroughly pisses him off). It was the tiniest (and I do mean tiny) piece of fabric being presented in his face every time during dance practice.

The sometimes purple, sometimes pink, but lately blue string peaking above lowrise jeans snug against soft sun kissed skin was absolute torturous to his young hormonal mind.

In other words Seungkwan had bought himself a thong and Vernon can’t calm his dick.

Apparently, when Jeonghan confronted him about it, the vocal didn't seem to be embarrassed and explained it gave him more freedom to move during practice and aired out his balls. Soonyoung even bought himself one to see if it was true which led to a very traumatic trend going around in their group. They all let it go knowing once the stubborn male had an idea he would go through great lengths to see it prevail.

While they all forgot about it and focused solely on their upcoming Japan tour instead, Vernon was barely able to move his feet. He endured countless sleepless nights in which a certain boy and his thong served to be the best wet dreams he’s ever had. It’s become the biggest hindrance in his day to day life. Any idle time he has is spent thinking about Seungkwan and his glorious ass.

“Honestly! Where is your mind today?” if Soonyoung was peeved he did a damn good job at hiding it. He is the strictest out of the leader line but he's also the most nice and will keep his calm when he corrects the others’ mistakes unlike the other two. “You never make this many mistakes, you're acting like Jun-”

“Hey! That's not true!” Jun protested.

“It's kinda true hyung….” Minghao gave a light tap with his shoulder effectively shutting him up.

“-are you feeling well?” Soonyoung inquired with worry lacing his voice. Vernon just shook his head ashamed.

“I have a headache, hyung…” well, he wasn't lying...he just didn't specify which head.

Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows. “That's no good, we can't have you getting sick on us before the concert. Go rest in the dorm and hopefully we can get practice in tomorrow.” Vernon felt a flicker guilt licking at the underside of his features. His hyungs were generally concerned for his well being but the truth is he went back to the dorm to get a few minutes alone so he can jack off.

“Stupid Seungkwan and his fine ass. Who even told him it was okay to buy g strings and parade around the dorm in front of everyone!” Vernon muttered under his breath flipping and flopping on his bed childishly. Finally laying on his back he stared up at the ceiling trying to get his mind off of the honey blonde boy. But, no matter how many times he thought of his sister, little sweet old grandmas, and puppies his filthy mind would replay images of Seungkwan wrecked and bent over in front of him, that cursed string peeking out tainting his innocent thought process.

He shivered a bit letting his hand mindlessly sink under the covers. He palmed at the growing hardness in his sweatpants thinking about what he may look like without his jeans on, what that tiny fabric looked like being swallowed up by his (as Vernon would describe it) perfect ass. Once he grew hard enough, he whipped his length out from his boxers and gingerly stroked his shaft. Tugging at the stretched out skin and pulling it back to reveal his head spilling generous amounts of clear liquid. His head flung back as he bit his cheek trying to hold back his moan. The vivid salacious idea of Seungkwan giving him a strip tease dancing around the room eyes dark and never leaving his figure made Vernon begin to stroke furiously mind running wild. How Seungkwan would shake all the right parts effectively causing Vernon to lose senses. How he wouldn’t allow Vernon to touch him but to just watch as he fondled his chest and split his legs putting his puckered hole on displa-

“Mm….Seungkwan…” he whispered eyes screwed tight as he conjured up the sinful positions he wanted to put the main vocal in. His strokes grew more fervent and every time he reached the head he would flick his wrist giving himself oh so delicious friction. His Precum spraying everywhere while he thumbed the reddening head. “Fuck argh...Seungkwan!” he groaned holding his damp pillow to his lips. He was really getting into it. His hot pants growing faster and faster as sweet release was just in arms reach. He felt warmth pool at the base of his stomach. Just when he was about to climax, there was a knock at the door. Vernon stilled his hand and pulled away from his dick bring the covers up to his neck.

“....yes?” _fuck_ , couldn't he had some more privacy, now what is he going to do with his raging boner? His heart was going a million miles a second he was so sure he was suffering a heart aneurism.

“Sorry, it's just me….” the blonde wet dream timidly entered the room with some medicine and a bag of other things he must have bought from the convenience store down the way.

“Oh…” Vernon said softly. Seungkwan must've been so worried.

“Eek, you look terrible, your face is all red and you're sweating!” Seungkwan rushed to his side dumping out the contents of the bag. “Take some medicine, I'll see if I can make you some soup…”

“Seungkwan, I'm okay don't worry, I don't want your practice to be disturbed because of me….” Vernon put on his best persuasive smile avoiding eye contact nervously to let the elder know he'll be just fine. Especially since he wasn't even sick.

“Tsk, no way. I can't just let you stay here by yourself! You need to get some rest! And this room is a mess! No wonder you're so sick!” Seungkwan brushed his hair back feeling his forehead with his soft gentle hands. Vernon quivered wanting to feel those hands touching him all over not just at his hairline. Seungkwan straightened and felt his own forehead. “Hmm you're a little warm, I'll clean up your room for you, so get some rest.” Seungkwan finalized and started the task mindlessly.

Vernon watched as he picked up the piles of laundry scattered on the floor muttering about how gross him and Minghao were. Any other day, Vernon might've had a comeback for that but instead he was entranced by the string that clung to Seungkwan’s hips for life. It peeked out more now as if it was trying to say “hi” to Vernon. When he bent over, Vernon’s eyes were plastered to his favorite physical feature of Seungkwan, his plump backside. Taking in those glorious globes on top of his firm thighs. Vernon was salivating like a hungry predator in the savanna who hadn't eaten in days and came across an innocent unsuspecting gazelle. Vernon knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. However, he just couldn't think straight, seeing as his hand snaked back down to his boxers and played with the elastic hem before delving in and slowly rubbing his angry cock. He bit his lip to keep his sounds from coming out and kept his eyes on Seungkwan and his ministrations.

Vernon ended up drawing blood as the need to groan grew more and more. The idea that the boy he likes is unknowingly only a few feet away from him masturbaring turned him on to no end. And just the fact that he was wearing a thong made him feel even more naughty.

“Vernonie? You're breathing kinda heavy are you okay?” Seungkwan got up from his crouching position and turned around. Vernon’s eyes widened as he willed himself to stop. But the pleasure licking at the base of his shaft signaling that he was ready to shoot was too hard to ignore. Summoning his iron will he stopped in time to smile at Seungkwan to show he was okay. “Go to sleep, I don't want you getting worse.” Seungkwan sternly said. “Do you want the medicine now?”

“No...I'm okay really…” Vernon’s voice was hoarse and deep making Seungkwan bite his lip.

“Vernonie…” Seungkwan started, not noticing how his close proximity was making Vernon’s heart make all kinds of racket. The hip hop line maknae avoided all eye contact with the other in fear of his dilated pupils giving him away. “Vernonie...do you want to see it?”

“Huh?” Vernon’s confused eyes shot back to a confident looking Seungkwan.

“Did I stutter?” Seungkwan retorted sass dropping from his tongue. “My panties, would you like to see? It's been two weeks of me prancing around in this damn thing hoping you would make a move but all you do is lock yourself in the shower and jack off!”

Vernon blinked. Once, twice, thrice. Was he hearing right? Did Seungkwan plan this?

“Bu-b...uh….but why?” Vernon twisted his mouth in question, cheeks reddening at the thought that Seungkwan was trying to tempt him. Seungkwan seemed unamused, rolling his eyes and rocked back in his heels.

“Vernon, even if I was blind I can still feel your eyes on me. The way you look at me when I dance, how bothered you get when I touch you, the way you drool over my ass…so I decided to tease you a bit in hoping to get some action…but what do I expect from someone so slow,” Seungkwan sighed rubbing his forehead. He really went through a lot of trouble to go into a lingerie store claiming it for his sister and when he got caught by the other members it was the most embarrassing thing in his life but he kept calm. Seungkwan deserves a Grammy at least for that scene. He at the very least could be awarded an Olympic medal for the hurdles he has to jump to explain himself. Vernon was really annoying him by playing dumb to such obvious signals.

“I-I didn't know…” Vernon sat up staring at his lap ashamed. “I'm sorry?”

“You should be.” Seungkwan spat climbing into the bed. “If you won't make the first move; I will.” before Vernon could question what he meant by that Seungkwan was sitting back on his heels stripping himself of his shirt. A creamy chest coming into view and he uncovered his nipples feeling a little embarrassed peeking up at the younger through his long lashes with rosy cheeks, the virtuous image being sent straight to the dark haired boy’s dick. Vernon’s eyes followed Seungkwan’s hands that grabbed at his pants and wiggles out of them taking no time to unceremoniously tear out of his jeans and show off the baby blue thong he adorned. A guttural sound left Vernon’s throat as the scene right in front of him quickly turned downright vulgar.

Seungkwan gave a sheepish smile. “I don't wanna be the only one naked.” he said teasingly. Vernon gasped as the comforter was quickly ripped off of him leaving his dick exposed. Seungkwan let out a surprised giggle and blushed madly and something about his innocent reaction made Vernon’s heart flutter.

“Wow. It's so big! You're already so hard and wet, did my underwear really make you this horny?” Seungkwan asked leaning down to get a closer look at the throbbing member. Vernon covered his mouth with his forearm trying hard not to shiver at how intrigued Seungkwan looked or how his breath ghosted over his dick tingling his senses. “Hmm?” Seungkwan smiled crookedly enjoying the way he was making Vernon melt and he hadn't even touched him yet.

Vernon looked to the side. “Not your underwear...you…”

Seungkwan looked up at him with a wide smile obviously pleased by the answer. Leaning in his eyes fluttered closed and he softly pressed his lips against Vernon’s mewling at the spark that lit between them.

Vernon grabbed his hand and took his other one to grab the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. They stayed like that just enjoying each other slowly. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before but those were friendly kisses on the cheek this was their first real kiss. Real and tender, their actions silently conveyed their feelings.

Soon the sweet fluffy kisses turned into something heavier as Vernon’s hands roamed and firmly landed on his thighs and hips squeezing him down onto his crotch. Their dicks rubbed against one another and Seungkwan moaned loudly  feeling electricity in his spine and Vernon took his chance to slip his tongue in. Their lips molding together like they belong like that, their tongues rolling and massaging each other slowly and timidly in erratic arrhythmic ministrations that signified that this was the first time for the both of them but they wanted each other to feel good. Seungkwan started to tug at Vernon’s shirt finding the fabric rubbing against his nipples honestly annoying. Vernon wordlessly complied and tore off his shirt. Instantaneously, Seungkwan’s inexperienced hands roamed the firm chest pinching at his small nipples and drinking in his moans. Vernon pulled Seungkwan flush against his body holding him tightly as he continuously ravaged his mouth without mercy. Finally, separating due to lack of oxygen, Seungkwan grunted, eyelids hooded as he pressed his forehead against Vernon’s and gave a small innocent smile.

“You want to see it?” he asked cheekily while turning around and sticking his ass out for Vernon. The younger practically moaned seeing two perfectly shaped moons above his honey thighs and a piece of fabric wedged in between. It was nothing like he imagined it, this was far more obscene. The way his ass greedily swallowed up the blue underwear, the lacey embellishments on the side, how dripping wet Seungkwan was; all hq 1080p detailed images Vernon was promptly copying and pasting to his jerk-off file for a later date. Reaching out he gently grabbed one cheek and spread it apart to see the string stretched over his star shaped asshole. Due to the sudden cold air Seungkwan’s asshole opened and closed as if it was taking a gulp of air.

“Fuck, you're so sexy, Boo…” Vernon took his other hand and lightly slapped one cheek and watched the skin there redden. Seungkwan started to shake as he felt Vernon boring holes through his back from staring so hard.

“Stop looking at it like that! D-dont tease!” Seungkwan half moaned arching his back at the fingertips ghosting over his hips. His dick dribbling precum like crazy just from his excitement of what's to come (hopefully him if Vernon would stop teasing). He just wanted Vernon to grab them so bad. “Mmm!” Seungkwan mewled gratefully when Vernon read his mind and granted his wish. He roughly massaged them, letting them go and slap against each other.

“Hehe, look, you can clap with no hands!” Vernon noted astonishedly. “Amazing,” he cooed leaning closer like a child watching Sunday cartoons he watched as Seungkwan’s ass cheeks bounced and jiggle with every light slap. Soon he had enough and started to kiss Seungkwan’s ass...literally.

“Hyiiii!” Seungkwan’s eyes went wide as he felt the large hand at the small of his back making him arch into the bed in some face down ass up position. He squeezed his eyes shut and clutched the sheets while he squirmed feeling the open mouth kisses placed generously on his cheeks. Seungkwan moaned profusely, Vernon was worshiping his ass like how a devout monk would worship Buddha.

“Mmm, Boo...don't try and lose any weight you're perfect the way you are, this ass is so fat!” Vernon was rubbing his face against it whispering lewd praises to the body part Seungkwan was so generously blessed with. “Amazing texture, so firm, s-so pretty, so juicy and soft….a fine piece of ass.” Vernon took the g string and pulled it back letting it go and having it snap against Seungkwan’s hole prompting a high pitched yelp at the sudden flicker of pain. Vernon repeated this at least four times before moving the string to the side and leaving the panties on exposing just the vocal’s quivering hole.

“Noooo, take ‘em off….” Seungkwan whined and wiggled his hips with pouty lips. Vernon smirked at his neediness but ignored his protests all the same, no way he was taking it off; he had other plans. He used his thumbs to spread apart his ass cheeks further. He lightly nipped at the flesh before moving his mouth to that tight heat next to it.

Firstly, he pressed his lips against it making Seungkwan fall silent and he stuck his tongue out and thoroughly gave a nice slow drawn lick with the flat of his tongue feeling every ridge, wetting it effectively. Seungkwan jerked forward hips wiggling from the torturously slow licks. He whined loudly trying to convince Vernon to expedite it, but the younger was having no such thing. Seungkwan looked over his shoulder to see him worshiping his ass in every sense of the word; his tongue channeled up his ass slurping and wiggling slowly to get Seungkwan used to foreign objects being jammed up there. His eyes were closed as he seemed to be having a full five course meal composed of Seungkwan’s virgin asshole and his pale taint.

“Nnnmnn….” Vernon moaned making Seungkwan let out a high pitched keening noise. His legs barely able to hold up his hips. “Tho fuggin’ thexy.” Vernon made explicit slurping sounds while expertly wiggling his tongue in and out fucking Seungkwan on his face. He would take a break every so often with juices running down his chin. Seungkwan would die of embarrassment if he saw just how wet he was but he had a good idea feeling it. Vernon would just kiss Seungkwan’s cheeks gently but then return to his naughty hole opening and shutting, silently begging for more. Vernon wanted to give it more. He wanted to pamper Seungkwan have him wrecked and fully satisfied by the end of the night. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to do this again so he wants to make sure he uses the time wisely to just focus on Seungkwan’s pleasure. The little sounds he makes, how his body heat keeps slowly rising, the sweet pheromone smell he lets out the more aroused he becomes.

“Oh….” Seungkwan tilted his head to the side eyes sliding shut at the small intrusive finger he instinctively clenched around it trapping it. Vernon tried to reduce the urge to groan about how tight and warm he was instead focusing on loosening him properly.

“Seungkwan, baby, you have to relax….” Vernon warned trying to curl his finger and loosen him up. Seungkwan nodded but his body was still rigid. So Vernon did the only thing he could think of; he reached around and lightly grabbed onto Seungkwan’s dripping member clutching it softly and stroking it painfully slow distracting the blonde from the uncomfortable feeling in his backside. Soon enough Seungkwan wasn't even thinking about the curled digit to the point that he barely noticed when another slipped in and started scissoring. “God, Seungkwan, so tight and wet for me baby, you're doing so good.” Vernon mutter against his lower back planting small soft encouraging kisses there making Seungkwan lull his head back and forth.

“Hyah! Vernonie! Please it's so good I need more please oppa!”

Vernon stopped dead in his tracks.

“What….what did you just say?”

“I need moooorrreeee,” Seungkwan purred in response.

“No. No, after that.”

Seungkwan stilled, turning his head so he was looking back at the dark haired boy over his shoulder. His expression half gone into pleasure and half determined to reach release. “Gimme your cock, oppa…..” the blonde smirked seeing his words stirring up something deep within the younger. Vernon bit his lip. He couldn't lie and say that Seungkwan calling him in such a submissive way didn't turn him on like no other especially since he was wearing a thong.

Vernon flipped Seungkwan over kissing his forehead when he realized he was being too aggressive he held Seungkwan in his arms until the elder whined at the lost contact. Vernon’s heart raced; he almost lost his resolve. He wanted to just shove his cock inside already and bend Seungkwan in two. Thankfully, Vernon was a good boy who had (some) self control. He just laid him down and started to kiss his neck careful to not leave any noticeable marks until he reached his chest.

“Ah! Ahhhnnn~” Vernon had no mercy attacking his hard nubs sucking and biting eliciting loud moans from the blonde. His tongue circled around his red nipples slowly making them ultra sensitive. Usually, boys don’t feel intense pleasure from this area but Vernon knew Seungkwan was already sensitive because he always has to wear a tank under his shirt to protect it from rubbing.

“You weren’t wearing a tank today..” Vernon observed.

“Yeah...I-I waaaaas feeling ssss-sexy and I was craving the suh-stimulation…” Seungkwan explained eyes screwed shut and arms holding Vernon to his chest, lips slightly parted trying to keep his voice down.

“Don’t worry about being quiet. Nobody is here.” Vernon harshly bit down his left nipple making Seungkwan scream out in delicious pain and pleasure. His back arching off the bed and hair all disheveled. Seungkwan finally calmed down and scorned the younger.

“Th-that hurt you jerk!” the diva cradled his poor abused chest wincing slightly and realizing wearing even tank tops are going to ruin him. He pouted seeing Vernon’s smirk he so desperately wants to wipe that smug look off his face. “Payback.” now was Seungkwan’s turn as he flipped the switch and pushed Vernon back. He solemnly kissed Vernon and briefly peppered his jawline. Licking a small spot behind Vernon’s ear he smirked hearing the shiver moan he tried so desperately to swallow. Seungkwan licked his earlobe flicking it with his tongue watching as it turned red and finally understanding why Vernon was so mesmerized before. These reactions were all because of him. When he bit the dangling flesh making Vernon jump and voice go up and octave but relax soon after when he blew cool air on it made Seungkwan feel like he was walking on air. “How about I get this guy ready here?”

Vernon was sure he was in heaven. He had to have died from getting caught by Boo all along because the scene of Seungkwan on his knees in front of him big doey eyes focused on his large throbbing cock and timidly touching it with soft small hands was too unreal. Seungkwan gave one last seductive look as he firmly grasped it in his hand and started to stroke and before long he had a rhythm.

“Wow...it’s not really long but just as thick as it looks…” Seungkwan worried his bottom lip thinking about the stretch he would make just to fit all of Vernon.

Vernon almost gasped when he felt Seungkwan’s warm lips touching the tip of his cock. The boy was look at him watching his reaction as he opened his mouth and took in Vernon’s length in girth in one go. Vernon’s mind absolutely exploded. The gentle suckles of his wet mouth made Vernon twist and turn in bed like he was being exercised of his demons. Never in a million years would he had guess that his hyung was so good at sucking dick.

“Ow dosh ip peel?” (How does it feel?) Seungkwan asked still with a mouthful of Vernon sending delicious vibrations up his spine making him arch off the bed. He felt a heat built up in his lower abdomen and he quickly grabbed Seungkwan’s head.

“Wait, I don’t want to cum yet…” he explained laying Seungkwan back onto the bed. He kissed him softly while he pressed his fingers back inside to check if he was ready. Judging by the shiver Seungkwan had he deemed him ready.

Lining up his cock to Seungkwan’s entrance he heard the elder suck in a huge breath before Vernon finally started to slide in.

“Hnnnn…” Seungkwan keened as a slow burned consumed him. Vernon’s grunts filled the air as he struggled to will himself from fucking harshly into his tight heat. Vernon bit his lip seeing how uncomfortable the blonde was. He took pity and started to kiss his cheeks gently while played with his nipples furtherly distracting him from the rather large object being speared inside of him.

“Fuck baby, you're so good so fucking tight baby….I love it, shit it's so hot like your ass was made more my dick….”

Seungkwan’s head was swimming Vernon’s words were so dirty, so wrong, yet his actions were loving and tender. Seungkwan found himself jolting and squeezing around his member every few seconds as Vernon kept up a continuous pace of pushing himself in. Seungkwan shook his head, Vernon had only just now gotten past the tip and he was already so full!

“Oppa yo-you're so big! I'm gonna cum! Please fuck me! Fuck me!”

It was then that Vernon’s resolved disappeared into thin air. He forgot all reason and shoved his cock inside of the vocal listening to his screams of pleasure. Vernon rested his head against Seungkwan’s chest shaking from how good he felt. His eyes screwed shut as he pulled out and then pushed in with exceeding force. Seungkwan was a babbling mess, in tears, and leaking like a faucet. Vernon hooked his legs over his shoulders opening him up more and giving him more access to thrust in more vigorously.

“Is this what you wanted princess?” Vernon’s deep voice spoke into Seungkwan’s ear having him (who was only able to think of Vernon’s sex pounding into him) moan in response. Vernon thought Seungkwan was sexy but really to Seungkwan Vernon was the sexiest. The way he moaned, how not only his face but his ears, his neck, his chest they all flushed a pretty shade of pink. He loved looking up at Vernon who was completely in the throes of pleasure as he fucked Seungkwan into the mattress. It was more than what Seungkwan could say, he was still in so much pain and even now he held back his tears because he didn't want to scare Vernon away. “Baby….Seungkwan….I’m getting close….” Vernon announced latching his mouth to Seungkwan’s nipples and stroking his deflating hard on. He didn't want to be the only one feeling good. He tried his hardest to find Seungkwan’s on switch.

Manuevering himself till he struck something hard and stirred up a loud reaction from the boy beneath him, Vernon hummed triumphant as he found it. Taking his time to test it, letting his dick ghost over it further torturing Seungkwan causing him to clutch at his shoulders.

“Oh please….please!! There!! Oh my g- there!!!”

Smirking, Vernon flipped them over, with Seungkwan on top now. Grabbing his hips he helped the suddenly shy diva ride his cock hitting that spot over and over. Seungkwan threw his head back screaming to the heavens.

“Oh God! Vernonie!”

Vernon narrowed his eyes and grabbed the thing using it to snap against Seungkwan’s cheek earning a slight yelp of pain. “Uh-uh baby boy that's not my name.” Vernon practically growled out between pants. He sat up holding Seungkwan close to him encasing his member between them and letting it rub against his abs. Their sweat and body heat mingling together and steaming up the room. Their lips attached to each other’s skin searching blindly for release.

“Mmn….hnng!!” Seungkwan bit his lip shaking his head face blooming colorful. He wasn't sure why being on top made him more nervous than usual. “Oppa it's so go-good! I'm gonna-!!!”

There was a shout and groan that followed soon after they both were consumed by their climaxes, their orgasms filling over and covering them both in white sticky liquids. They continued to ride it out it they were both spent dry. Vernon fell back and Seungkwan followed suit. They just laid there in the afterglow of sex. Vernon’s hands rested on Seungkwan’s ass fingers playing with the poor stretched out thong.

“So, I guess I better get more thongs, huh?” Seungkwan smiled tiredly.

“Boo if you continue to wear thongs I’ll _never l_ et you leave this bed. I’m serious.” Vernon replied throwing an arm around the elder and shutting his eyes. Seungkwan studied his face and hummed. He decided he loved seeing fluttering eyelashes against his perfectly sculpted cheeks. The soft sounds of his breathing lulling himself into a deep slee-

“WAIT!! YOU CAME INSIDE AND YOU'RE STILL IN ME! LET ME GOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Seungkwan's wails fell on deaf ears.

**Bonus:**

Minghao walked passed the bathroom on to his shared room with Vernon when he stopped and retraced his steps.

“I’m sorry...what are you doing?” he questioned the blonde who was standing over the sink currently burning some clothing.

“Never again….” was all Seungkwan could say shivering and limping away as the small fabric burned in the sink.

“What’s his problem?” Minghao asked aloud to no one in particular.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Eeeeyyyyy back at it again with the shitty smutfiction this time I decided to ruin my OTP :)
> 
> In all seriousness I feel like I'm losing my motivation the inspiration is there and I'm completely ready to write but with life getting in the way I always end up not finishing it....am I the only one?
> 
> Anywho thank you all so much for reading whether you enjoyed my smut or you now hate my guts go ahead and let me know in the comments! I love reading them they're my biggest motivation!


End file.
